Dolls and Roses
by pinkjhaynaiza
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive encounters an odd case of a year missing Alice Liddell but even the whims of his Butler cannot find the missing girl then only to see her at the street with no memories and with even stranger and darker secrets... 'If you want to know the our young Miss' secret...You have to play a game,Ciel Phantomhive'(Whole summary is on my Profile!)


**Reads science book...*Glances right then to left* ''Well Mom is not here...'' *Throws book aside then gets the laptop* ''Wonder what to write?'' *Light bulb appears on top of head* ''Ahah!''**

**''Well drum roll please!''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA or Kuroshitsuji...**

Lorina fell onto her knees as tears cascaded from her eyes lock on her beloved sister's diary after reading her unfortunate life Lorina's heart exploded with guilt and regret._'Im the reason why Alice's first love left her...What kind of horrible sister am I!?'_ As if in mourning Lorina prayed hard for her sister to be safe,for Alice is kidnapped.

Outside there is a detective talking to a shaken maid and a girl.

''So your saying ,an albino man in a red coat took her?'' The man asked as he wrote down the details on his notebook.

''Yes...He lifted her up and the young miss tried to escape but she cant then in an instant they vanished into the forest,Mister Aberline!'' The shaken maid said replaying her memories of the last time she saw Alice sitting in the garden.

''I saw it myself...He took her.'' The girl said in a monotonous voice yet her eyes faltered with sadness.

''We have al-ready searched the entire forest!Yet we found nothing they must have al-ready left the area!'' A rumpled looking old man angrily said as he stormed to the trio his news made the other two cringed.

''Have you found anything yet,Aberline?!'' The man said again as he looked straight at the detective so called Aberline.

''Nothing yet,sir Randall!'' Aberline said as he handed him Alice's file.

''Well,then hurry up!I dont want that brat poking his nose in this case.'' Randall angrily ordered as he scanned through the document looking unimpressed _'Nothing odd just some family problems but why is she kidnapped?Must be competition in the business world or ransom.' _He concluded.

''And who's the brat you are talking about,honorable commisioner Randall?'' A new voice asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

Randall's expression was off extreme annoyance while the others looked the shadows of the long hallway there were two visible outlines;one which belong to a child and the other one belonged to a tall adult.

''Ciel Phantomhive.'' Randall seethed looking like he truly despised the two new-comers.

Coming out of the shadows there was a young boy with dark blue hair and eyes but the other eyes was covered by a eyepatch and his dressed like a noble behind him a tall butler clad in black with his contrasting pale skin and hypnotic red eyes stood.

''What are you doing here,Lord Phantomhive?'' Aberline asked.

Walking towards them Ciel said with high dignity in his voice.

''Looking at your expression you haven't found anything yet even though the kidnapping happened a couple of hours ago.'' Ciel then snatched the documents from Randall's hands to see them.

''What-Why you little-'' Before Randall could continue his sentence a white envelope with a royal seal stamped on it was waved (more like shoved) in-front of his face effectively stopping him from continuing at what he was about to say.

''Queen's orders.'' Ciel said then returned his attention towards the documents.

''Alice Liddell'' Ciel read the name looking somewhat skeptical at reading her background.

Randall on the other hand was restraining himself not to hit the little ignorant boy in-front of him and besides if he will lay so much of a finger on him his Butler would obviously returned the gesture with a kick on the face.

Reading about her family history Ciel faltered a bit after reading the loss of her mother _'So were the same...At-least there's someone else left for you to love...' _The butler on the other hand noticed his Master's change of expression.

''Young Master?'' He asked concerned of his well-being.

''It's nothing,Sebastian.'' Ciel answered giving back the documents.

''I request for you to send me a copy of her file,photo and intial results of the investigation,since we are working together...'' Ciel continued looking distasteful at what he had said.

''WHAT!?'' Randall blurted out in disbelief.

''It was written in the letter.'' Ciel bluntly said.

''But why?!'' Randall demanded.

''I believe the comissioner does not know of the close relantionship between the Liddels and the Royal family.'' Sebastian informed shocking the comissioner,detective and the maid.

''May I see the crime scene.'' Ciel said as he started leaving the group with Sebastian following him.

''Of course!'' The maid said as she hurried towards the two.

Leaving a speechless Aberline and an about-to-explode Sir Randall.

''I'd prefer working with the devil himself than that brat!'' Randall's angry shout sounded distant as Ciel and Sebastian followed the maid towards the garden. Ciel's eye was distant encountering someone with same tragic past does bring memories back.

Sebastian on the other hand was in deep thought _'How odd there's a faint smell of a different demon and a being im not so familiar with in this place but to faint for me to confirm it and why is the atmosphere vaguely familiar and the demon scent as well.' _Sebastian was starting to a rack his brain trying to see if he had once encountered someone with the same scent but one thing is for sure he had once the same experience as this yet his memories are too foggy to give him anything else.

Once they entered the garden Sebastian's eyes widen a bit _'The scent gotten stronger but not the demon's it's the other one's.' _Ciel saw his butler's expression.

''Sebastian do you see anything?'' Ciel said to his butler as they got nearer to the same tree were Alice sat once.

''I'll explain it once we get back to the manor,My lord.'' Sebastian gave a slight smile.

After their business at the Liddell household,Ciel and Sebastian went back to the Manor to be greeted by a burning garden,shattered tea set and a kitchen that doesn't fit the term kitchen anymore.

The three servants became pale as white sheet and shook like little mice as Sebastian smiled dangerously at them looking like a cat getting ready to tear it's prey to shreds.

''WERE SO SORRY MISTER SEBASTIAN!'' They chorused together still not able to pleased the butler(Who's ready to release Hell,of-course in the order of his master.)

_'Seriously why did Sebastian choose them as caused more trouble than actually keep the mansion in order.' _Ciel thought as he drinked the Japanese tea prepared by Tanaka only thing edible at the moment.

After everything else is done (With Sebastian doing everything) Ciel when to bed...not before discussing somethings with his butler.

''Im so sorry about that,young lord.'' Sebastian apologized as he finished buttoning Ciel's nightshirt.

''Those servants are so troublesome it's starting to become a problem.''

''Indeed,my lord.''

''Sebastian,Tell me what did you noticed at the garden,Does it concern Alice's kidnapping.''

''Therefore I shall begin,young master.''

As Sebastian explain what he had noticed Ciel can't help but be disturb...

''Sebastian,Do you think that the other scent you are talking about might be the kidnapper?''Ciel asked after finishing his milk.

''Im not so certain this is the first time I encountered that not leave it to the Scotland Yard for the moment they might find something.'' Sebastian suggested as he took Ciel's glass.

''Al-right.I have other important things to do also the Queen said that Scotland Yard is also incharge so if they find nothing at all it's my turn to take charge.'' Ciel's eyes started to grow heavier as he propped himself to bed.

''Good Night,my young lord.'' Sebastian said as he turned the candles off.

And none of them expected the case of missing Alice Liddell is a complicated one that it took one whole year of interrogation and the Liddell trading company has so many rivals that the possibilities are endless.

''YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING!'' Lorina's cry can be heard through the entire building that some people needed to clamp there ears shut.

''Im so sorry,Miss Lorina but due to the position your family stands there are many possible suspects for her kidnapping and worse most of them don't have a alibi so it's taking longer than most cases.''Sir Randall explain as he gave Lorina a look of sincerity.

''And do not worry we have ask morgues and went to many obvious places were a body could be thrown and there isn't a trace of Alice being have a fair chance that she is still Alive.'' Aberline tried to comfort the grief-struck maiden by giving her a Lorina took gratefully.

''Also the suspect list expanded...'' Sir. Randall gave a tired sigh.

''Expanded?'' Lorina choke out.

''Im very sorry to say this,Lorina.'' Sir Randall saw the evident fear shimmering in the young maiden's braced for impact whatever he was going to will be strong for her family and Alice,no matter how hard it is they will never lose hope of seeing Alice again but what the commissioner is about to say might destroy her last rays of hope of finding her beloved sister.

Breathing hard Sir Randall wished that _they _will never enter the suspect list but things get harder and harder and he and Aberline al-ready talked about besides Keeping the truth from her will make things more complicated.

''There might be a chance that a mafia organization is responsible.''

* * *

Meanwhile at an another dimension or should I namely say it as the Dispatch.A group of three shinigamis were scowling as they read a paper.

''So your saying we have a soul missing?'' A blond man said as he turned towards the ravennete having a stern look.

''Her name is Alice Liddell.'' The blond man continued.

''Indeed it took one whole year for the higher council to notice,Ronald.'' He answered while adjusting his glasses.

''TAKEN BY AN INCUBUS!'' The third one a red-head to be exact blurted out. ''She must be having the time of her life...'' He muttered.A little jealous since ALL incubuses are good-looking devils.(It's quite obvious who this one is,right?)

''Actually Sutcliff,Knox this one is different...'' The man said catching Ronald's and the other one's attention at whole.

''Her soul is not tainted but extremely pure and innocent.'' He said while the others look flabbergasted.

''PURE!? Isn't a Incubus someone a DEMON to be exact who brings sexual pleasure,dear William?'' The red head exclaim.

''Yeah old man Grell is right for the first time.'' Ronald said earning a glare from Grell.

''Indeed,even though Alice's cinematic records cannot be opened and viewed BUT the soul ledger said her soul is pure,delicate,innocent and has never took another one's life.'' William continued ''The complete opposite of a soul that a demon would crave for.'' _'Unless under a certain condition' _He mentally added.

''Well she's kinda cute.'' Ronald noted as he took a glance of the paper having a photo printed with it.

''But not too Beautiful that would make the incubus take her.'' Grell gave a dramatic sigh ''Why not that hottie chose me over her!I can beat her in a runway fashion showdown anytime!'' He over-dramatically declared while the other two was staring at him as if he was crazy or insane.

''Well the one who took her is an ex incubus actually.'' William said ignoring Grell.

''Well that explains it but doesn't his dark side go lose from time to time.'' Ronald reminded William who gave him a approving look.

''He must be doing a good job restraining himself.'' William said as he took a quick glance at the paper again.

''So what does the higher council want us to do?'' Grell asked finishing his dramatic expressionism act.

''We can't do anything since Alice is taken by a very powerful demon.'' William said as he read final part of the document the part which they haven't a bit pale by only reading the last part.

''Why there aren't any powerful incubuses let alone an ex.''

''But this is no ordinary incubus.'' William said as he faced the others who waited in anticipated breath.

''He is Nightmare Gottschalk. The lord of dreams also a very _very _powerful roleholder of a distant and secluded universe.''

In an instant Ronald's and Grell's jaws were on the floor as the name and Title hit their heads very hard like a kiloton of bricks.

Outside there was Undertaker trying his best not to burst out laughing for he might be discovered for eavesdropping. Wiping the saliva off the side of his mouth he quickly slip away.

Now returning back at his home Undertaker finally let out his laugh the one he was holding back which shook the entire London or maybe Great Britain itself.

''MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Many carriages were overturned,babies crying,windows shaking...also Queen Victoria rosed from her sleep startled and even in the far away country side the head of the Phantomhive nearly lose his balance if he wasn't saved by his butler first.

''What the Bloody Hell was that!?'' Ciel demanded after it stopped.

''I had no idea,my Lord.'' Sebastian answered truthfully equally surprised as his master.

Now back to the undertaker who was clutching his sides.

''That was-hehehe classic hehehe who knew that the Lord of dreams is up to no good again hehehehe.'' He giggled to himself remembering the chaos the Lord of dreams could manage if someone cross his line and no one other than the Undertaker know what really happened after he broke the rules and was punished.

He was given the tasked to govern a world that can only be crossed by going to sleep (For a human) aka ''Wonderland.''

**Well that's it for today in the next Chapter that's when Alice and the Jokers go back to her world again but the catch is...**

***Drum rolls***

**The Jokers and Nightmare took her memories that's why Alice keeps saying that everything seems so oddly familiar yet she can't place her finger on and there's another catch but im not telling 'll have to keep reading to find out in the next chapters of-course.**

**Here's a little extra...**

Nightmare was silently drinking his hot choco reminiscing memories of how powerful (and bada**) he cringed afraid of his own past was interrupted by himself sneezing.

''Achoo!'' He sneezed _'Someone must be gossiping about me again.' _Not sure if it was the wonderlanians or some supernatural beings talking about his fearsome wrath a long time ago.

''Achoo!''

This time it wasn't Nightmare to towards the doorway he saw Alice wiping her expression softened then he said.

''Bless you.'' To be greeted by Alice's sweet smile in return.

''Peter must be talking about me again.''Alice cringed slightly irked at it being true.

_'Maybe so...'_ He mentally said as he handed Alice a warm drink to calm her senses Alice happily took it thanking him before taking a sip.

''Your welcome.'' He is perfectly happy in where he is now minus the paperwork and finds wonderland much better than returning back to his old at the happy and bubbly foreigner beside him only thing he is worried right now for the girl is the Jokers and their newly discovered feelings for the little innocent foreigner.

**Well thank you very much!Please review! :)**

**Try to guess who's the nameless girl im talking about the winners get a *slaps mouth* Opps that's a secret... *wink***

**Guys sorry to say but I wont be continuing this...in the regular section to see the whole story you need to read it over the crossover section I guess you can call this a teaser I guess But if you are reading in the crossover section tuned in for more (I'll be including some Joker fluff ;) )...Well Please enjoy!**


End file.
